The Herpes of All Movie Quotes
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: Um... so Puck watches the Little Rascals with his little sister, and when Finn puts it on Facebook everyone starts quoting it and it gets Puck really mad. What's a Puck do?


**Finn Hudson** - is watching 'The Little Rascals' with **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** and his little sister.

_(Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez, and 10 other friends like this)_

**Santana Lopez- **Badassery points just went down. Like way down.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman- **Dear Finn, I hate your stinkin' guts. You make me vomit. You're scum between my toes. Love Puck.

**Tina Cohen-Chang- **I smell movie quote.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez- <strong>Freaking hates the rain. Why am I all wet?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman-** Don't worry, San. Finn used to have the same problem.

_(Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and 3 other friends like this_)

**Finn Hudson**- Quinn! Rachel! Not cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>- would just love to know who Blaine Anderson is **Kurt Hummel**

**Kurt Hummel**- He just moved into my dorm Finn.

**Sam Evans**- His father probably just bought the oil refinery.

_(Santana Lopez likes this)_

**Mercedes Jones- **That explains why he's so refined!

**Finn Hudson-** Yeah, and so oily!

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>- **Brittany S. Pierce** B, you sure know how to make a sandwich...

**Artie Abrams**- Yeah, Last time I ate one of yours it tasted... grainy.

**Santana Lopez**- Oh god.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- Tell me that she didn't put actual sand in the...

**Brittany S. Pierce**: That wasn't sand, that was kitty litter.

**Santana Lopez**- *puking*

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- You put Charity's used kitty litter in a sandwich?

**Artie Abrams**- OH MIEH GAWSH. *grasps for toothbrush*

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Don't worry, it was pretty fresh.

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman<strong>- is not going to let Sarah use **Finn Hudson** and my's old clubhouse!

**Rachel Berry**- Aw, c'mon it's so cute!

**Finn Hudson**- And how exactly would you know Rachel?

**Rachel Berry**- Well Finn, I do babysit Sarah Puckerman every other weekend since I was 14. I thought you'd know since we spent quite some time together no?

**Finn Hudson**- ...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- Pwned.

**Mike Chang**- Finn... dude. Really?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry- <strong>Purple wood is expensive. :(

**Sam Evans-** Wood doesn't grow on trees!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- I. Hate. All. Of. You.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel<strong>- Did you and Dad have to scare Blaine that bad? **Finn Hudson**, I am so mad at you right now.

**Wes Harris**- Blaine's still shaking. Oh god it's price-

**David Williams**- *wait for it*

**Wes Harris**- less!

**Finn Hudson**- I don't like him. His hair is way too gelled.

**Kurt Hummel**- Finn Jacob Hudson!

**Santana Lopez**- You're just lucky the rest of ND wasn't there to do it ourselves Kurtie.

**Finn Hudson**- Oh man, I should've called you guys

**Kurt Hummel**- Friendship terminated!

**Wes Harris**: Oh c'mon guys. You're a team, like Bert and Ernie, Superman and Clark Kent, Milli and Vanilli.

_(11 people like this)_

**David Williams**- What you say Wes?

**Wes Harris**- You only meet a once in a lifetime buddy, once in a lifetime.

_(11 people like this)_

**David Williams**- What is going on?

**Santana Lopez**- Kurt... I like your friend ;D

**Wes Harris**- Why hello there. ;)

**David Williams**- You just broke up with Amy a week ago!

**Wes Harris**- Hush David!

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman<strong>- Screw you all, and your mothers!

**Quinn Fabray**- Someone's a bit bitter.

**Rachel Berry**- *nods head in agreement*

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- *flips everyone off*

* * *

><p><strong>David Williams<strong>: Guess what everyone. **Wes Harris** and just I found a dollar! We've got a dollar, we've got a dollar, we've got a dollar, hey, hey, hey, hey.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- OH MY GOD. YOU GUYS ARE LIKE THE HERPES OF ALL MOVIE QUOTES.

**Wes Harris**- Ha, that means I get to be Porky if you're Buckwheat.

**David Williams**- So?

**Mercedes Jones**- Well... he is the cutest one.

_(2 people like this)_

**David Williams**- Ha, but my mom is Whoppi Goldberg. Suck it Wes.

**Santana Lopez**- *says nothing because come on. it's too easy*

**Wes Harris**- Thanks a lot David...

**Santana Lopez**- Still wanky... ;)

**Wes Harris**- Why thank you ;}

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>: doesn't get the lumber part of clubhouses...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Sigh... What kind do ya need Berry.

**Rachel Berry**: Wood.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: You know, you're starting to get on my nerves...

**Wes Harris**- OMA, suprise movie quote!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- I'm leaving this wall post.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- You so should have seen that coming though.

_(3 people like this)_

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang<strong>- The girls and I got slushied, not once, not twice, but three times today. My face hurts. Plus, I'm wearing my football jersey =(

**Mike Chang**: I'm usually a lover, not a fighter, but in your case, I'm willing to make an exception...

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- Oh Mike, I love you

**Mike Chang- **I love you too.

**Santana Lopez- **Just get married already!

_(2 people like this)_

**Brittany S. Pierce- **I thought they already were!

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- Oh Glee club...

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry- <strong>Are you kidding me right now? **Brittany S. Pierce** got a freaking 98% on that English exam last week. I only got a 96%!

_(Artie Abrams and 4 others like this)_

**Artie Abrams**- That's my girl, yo!

**Santana Lopez**- Oh Wheels, haven't you learned? She's our girl.

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Actually Rachel, I've always had a rather extensive vocabulary, not to mention a phenomal grasp of grammer and a superlative command of syntax. I just choose not to emply them. Until then of course.

**Sam Evans**- From the girl who thought that Broadway was an extra wide street and that's why people like going there so much.

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Ahh!Bite me :P

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong>: Hey, guys, me and Brittany have an idea.

_(Brittany S. Pierce likes this)_

**Brittany S. Pierce**- Uh-huh

**Kurt Hummel**- Keep it, you might need it when you grow up

**Brittany S. Pierce- **Oh-tay.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson- <strong>Who won Regionals again? Oh my bad, that was us.

_(13 other friends like this)_

**Quinn Fabray- **Party at Lopez's house!

**Kurt Hummel- **I would crash but Wes is sobbing into his gavel and David is weeping, we may have to keep them from going all "Velma and Louise" over here.

**Blaine Anderson**- Its quite a sight.

**Wes Harris**- Shut up Hummel! You're used to losing!

**Kurt Hummel**- Ignoring that...

**Santana Lopez**- Bring them, we have could always have some Warblers over. Rachel made out with one, but now that my work is done... I would love a turn.

**David Williams**- I have a girlfrieeeeeeend. And Blaine's probably the only Dalton student that has clothes outside of our uniform.

**Wes Harris**- And I just want to die here. Alone.

**Kurt Hummel**- Blaine...

**Blaine Anderson**- I'll get their coats.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong>- It tasted like pink! Where is it? This new one tastes like somebody poured it through an old boot!

**Noah 'Puck Puckerman**- Can I please escape the movie that is the Little Rascals at least tonight?

**Brittany S. Pierce**- NUH-UH

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez<strong>- TIKE. Someone get them out of my closet!

**Mercedes Jones**- OH. So that's where Tina went.

**Quinn Fabray**- Dear god, its deja vu.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- Nope, I made sure Chang was loaded up.

**Quinn Fabray**- Would it have killed you to load yourself up about a year ago?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- NO COMMENT.

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang<strong>- Panda hair tea again. Yay. -_-

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- Grosser than gross.

**Wes Harris**- Very, very, gross.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Harris<strong>- had a very good time at a party last night...

**Santana Lopez**- Oh, you're welcome.

**Kurt Hummel**- Oh. No. You. Didn't.

**Santana Lopez**- Whaaaaat?

**Kurt Hummel**- Santana Margerita Lopez...

**Santana Lopez**- Ok... maybe Tike wasn't the only one getting it on.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**- SANTANA!

**Santana Lopez**- You were in my coat closet!

**Kurt Hummel**- You mean, you and Wes...

**David Williams**- Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn.

**Kurt Hummel**- NOT ANOTHER ST. BERRY.

**Rachel Berry**- Hey!

**Mercedes Jones**- Yeah, but c'mon Rach... that was not good.

**Rachel Berry**- True.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Harris<strong>- What's a St. Berry?

_(Blaine Anderson likes this)_

**David Williams**: You're not thinkin about Santana, are you?

**Wes Harris**- No, of course not *shifty eyes*

**Kurt Hummel**- Good.

**Wes Harris**- Wonder if she's not thinking of me too...

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- *stabs self* This is not funny anymore!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Evans<strong>- is watching Mean Girls with his preteen sister. Someone kill me.

**Santana Lopez**- That is so fetch.

_(15 people likes this)_

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**- And the herpes are back. Enjoy LadyLips.**  
><strong>


End file.
